Growing Pains
by hailmags
Summary: It's been a year since Battle City ended and Seto and Jou's relationship is still a secret. Will Jou's friends accept them or will Honda's prejudices force Jou to choose between what he has always known or love. Rating changed for language.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:

Jou rested his chin on his hands, watching their history teacher with confusion. How could anyone ever only speak in a monotone? There's no way it could be natural. But they expected him to pay attention to this? On a Friday afternoon? Groaning he buried his face in his hands. Forget it, he'd just get the notes from Seto later. He'd get a lecture but really, it wasn't his fault Mrs. Denki was the world's dullest woman. And Seto's hand tracing small circles on his inner thigh wasn't helping his concentration any. So, if you thought about it, it was all Seto's fault.

Mrs. Denki shuffled her notes, grunting slightly. Jou shifted in his seat raising his head again to stare bleary eyed around the classroom. Damn it, he couldn't even share his boredom. Not one of his friends were in his classes this year; the only time he saw them during school was lunch. Except Seto. Some reason the school had placed him and Seto in all the same classes. Which was odd considering their explosive past and still supposedly unfriendly acquaintance. But Seto wouldn't mock a teacher with him. It wasn't part of his '_image_' apparently. Even though there were all those times a teacher had '_mysteriously_' opted for early retirement after a confrontation with the young billionaire. Mr. Malone had only been twenty-nine.

Seto caressed his thigh slightly. Taking notes with his left hand. Damn guy being ambidextrous and all. It was a good and bad thing, this whole being in the same classes as each other. Good that they could now spend much more time together and blame it on school. A good excuse for the past year. Bad that Seto took full advantage of being almost continuously close to his 'puppy', purposely making it harder for Jou to conceal their relationship. The amount of times they'd almost been caught… not to mention the amount of times Seto made him need to leave during class. He swore the businessman got a perverse sort of pleasure from making him look like an idiot. Especially in history where under the inspiration of 'integration' student's desks were pushed together three months ago to promote harmony and friendship. Allowing Seto free range to torment him. Mrs. Denki probably thought he was insane.

And he still had no one to complain to. Seto only smirked at him. Sometimes it was downright frustrating that his boyfriend was a cold-hearted bastard. Kami he wished he could talk to Yugi. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

No one knew about him and Seto, not even his friends in case they accidentally blabbed. Resting his head in his hands, Jou sighed, his eyes darkening as the teacher finally started the next subject. Sometimes he wished he and Seto could be out like Yugi and Yami, but with Kaiba Corp…. _He_ actually thought that Kaiba Corp. would survive a gay CEO; after all, it had survived Gozaboro, a fifteen-year-old owner and a twelve-year-old vice-president. Please, Armageddon could rain down above them and KC would still come through unscathed. Well maybe not unscathed, getting shareholders would probably be a problem, but now he was babbling inside his own head. He really needed to drop this whole introspection thing.

Seto's hand squeezed his knee. Jou saw the questions in his eyes. He shook his head at the concern mouthing _later_. It was so weird, Seto caring about him – seeing emotion in those ice blue eyes. Not that Seto wasn't the same jackass he used to be, but now he was Jou's jackass and he saw the Seto that until now only Mokuba knew.

Turning back to their teacher he reached under their desks to grasp his boyfriend's hand. Linking their fingers he smirked. Really, the good did outweigh the bad. Particularly in history. And besides, it wasn't as if he was the only one forced to leave class every now and then. Kaiba had abruptly left twice last week due to Jou's hidden ministrations. Jou grinned, yep; history was definitely becoming his favourite class.

Grabbing his bag as soon as the bell rang Jou tossed a random insult over his shoulder for Seto, before riding the crowd searching for his short duelist friend. Not that he'd ever call Yugi short to his face. Vertically challenged maybe, but never short. Ah ha!

"Yug', hey Yugi!" he shouted waving him over.

"Hey Jou," said Yugi coming to a stop by their shoelockers. "How was history?"

"Dead," Jou grabbed his street shoes, "Maths?"

"Really interesting actually," replied Yugi his voice echoing as he searched the dark recesses of his locker. "There's this one equation that Yami said was really important back in Egypt but we're using it wrong."

Blue flashed from the corner of his eye as Jou removed his shoes, half-listening to his friend. He wondered if Seto would show tonight?

" – are you listening to me?"

Or maybe not even half-listening. Yugi looked at him concerned.

"Eh wha'?" Jou blinked, a sheepish look coming over his face, a shoe dangling from his hand. He grinned, "Sorry Yug'. Just spaced a little."

Yugi smiled turning to see what had caught Jou's attention. Normally his friend only spaced that completely on Dueling, or Kaiba. And speaking of the reincarnated high priest, standing between them and the exit was one Kaiba Seto talking on his cell phone. A small frown crossed his face as he and Jou started walking towards him. Jou's face loss the happiness it had held just a moment ago and instead tightened slightly as they neared.

"Oh Jou, not today," Yugi started, tugging on his friends sleeve, "we've all been trying so hard lately to get along. He's even coming with us tonight. Besides I think he's worried about something, he's been distracted lately. Just let it be."

Jou's eyes were still focused on the tall brunet. "I only follow the cues, Yugi," he said quietly.

Yugi glanced sharply at his friend. If you hadn't been looking for it you wouldn't have noticed the slight slanting of his normally youthful eyes as Yami also regarded their friend. Jounouchi had been… different lately. He was calmer almost. After he died during Battle City he all but stopped playing Duel Monsters for a while, it was only recently that he'd started playing friendly matches again. And often Yugi would catch him with a far away expression on his face. Yet Jou avoided his questions. Yami was worried, and so was he. Jou had always been there for them and now it seemed their friend needed help and they couldn't do anything until Jou asked them to.

Kaiba finished his phone call and looked up, a strange light in his eyes when he noticed Yugi and Jounouchi heading towards him. Yugi sighed but followed Jou. He didn't like the fights between the two stubborn teens. Too much had happened to them all - they only really had each other. Still, even if the hostility between Kaiba and most of the group had been replaced with a fragile friendship he and Jou wouldn't stop. Though even here things with Jou had changed. His and Seto's insults didn't hold their old sting. Sometimes it even sounded playful. Sometimes it was so painful the air screamed.

Everything was changing.

Fighting his musings Yugi greeted Seto with a bright smile.

"Hey-ya Kaiba."

"Motou, Mutt," acknowledged the young CEO, focusing on Jou.

"Kaiba."

Yugi looked at his friend in surprise. Jou had calmed down lately but Kaiba calling him dog names still usually ended up with him exploding and subsequently getting detention. Yugi looked back at Kaiba noticing the slightly disappointed expression in the blue eyes as well as a slight question. Yugi thought he saw Jou give a small shake of his head before the familiar smirk reappeared. _Interesting._

"So the dog's finally been muzzled. Well done Yugi."

With that parting comment Kaiba headed towards the exit.

"Don't forget we're meeting at nine tonight Kaiba," reminded Yugi as he walked away. Kaiba's only response was a flick of a hand. Yugi sighed; he would have to talk to Yami before they left tonight. Maybe he would understand what was going on between Jou and his cousin. He did have five thousand years experience on him

* * *

Like always, whenever the gang was going to meet, Seto and Jou arrived a half-hour earlier. If you squinted you could even call those moments dates.

Seto was waiting against the wall of "Sevens", half in the shadows of the alley. He smirked as Jou approached him. The boy was dressed in tight black jeans and a green shirt that clung to his frame. His blond hair almost seemed to glow as he passed through the streetlights, coming to stop in front of the older teen. With a soft sigh Seto covered Jou's mouth with his own as he drew the smaller boy into his arms, a perfect splash of colour against his own black outfit. For a while they just stayed that way, pressed together, enjoying the feel of each other. Finally Seto pushed him away but kept him within arms length.

"You've been quiet today. Yugi's worried – he seems to think I know something about it." Jou smiled slightly at his boyfriend's tone. The moment of tender Seto was over and it was time for jackass Seto to reappear. Seto didn't know that he found both sides of his boyfriend amusing.

"Careful Seto someone might think you care," he teased.

"Watch it pup. I'm fond enough of you to ask but don't push it."

Jou laughed slightly, "I'm okay. I am. I just," Jou shook his head. "Same old thing - I see Yug' and Yami and I just, I want that."

"Katsuya," Seto sighed.

"I know, I know, I do. I get all the reasons even if I don't understand them. But it's been a year!" Jou said exasperated. Then he quickly shook his hands in front of him. "No, forget I said anything. I'll get over it. Its just today I can't seem to escape it. I'll be okay by tomorrow."

Seto snorted at his boyfriend's antics. He was such an idiot at times.

"Come home with me tonight."

Jou cocked his head to the side. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I won't ask twice."

Jou grinned. "What about Mokuba."

Seto shifted slightly against the bricks at his back.

"What is it?" Jou frowned.

Seto shifted again. "Mokuba knows."

His boyfriend just stared at him. He kept his blue eyes steady in the dim light.

"He's okay with it?" Jou whispered slowly.

"I believe his exact words were 'About time'."

Jou laughed before glomping his surprised boyfriend. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. That someone else knows. I can't believe you told him."

Seto shifted them further into the darkness, tightening his arms around his pup.

"It's not so much I told him but that he found those stupid photos you took of us."

"Hey!" Jou hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Those photos were not stupid. But I'll forgive you, just this once. Just because you didn't deny and – God this makes me happy."

Seto smirked hands on Jou's hips drawing him flush against his body, causing both boys to groan softly. "Why don't you show me how happy you are?"

Jou was more than willing to oblige as Seto's mouth found his again, tingles racing up and down his spine.

Hurried footsteps forced the two boys apart as Yugi and the others arrived at the club. Yugi stared at them taking in Jou's flushed face and slightly heavy breathing.

"Oh please don't tell me you were fighting again!" he cried dismay in his voice. Yami's arm tightened around his waist.

Jou shrugged a shoulder, "Please Yug' as if I didn't have anything better to do than argue with Kaiba."

"Then what were you doing?" Yugi's head tilted to one side.

"Who cares," said Honda angry, "let's just get inside."

Even Bakura looked at Honda strangely then. Although he found the spike-headed boy strange all the time, however he had promised Ryou not to kill him. Maybe he could just maim him a little and his Hikari wouldn't notice? Bakura's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"What's eaten' you man?" asked Jou.

Honda just pointed wordlessly at a couple at the back of the line. Jou turned and saw two boys pressed against each other in a replay of what he and Seto were just engaged in.

"I don't get it?" Jou turned back in confusion.

"That's so disgusting."

Malik blinked, Marik's arms tightened around him. They had never expected Yugi and the others to forgive them for what they had done but they had, they had even accepted their relationship before they knew the other Yamis and Hikaris had the same relationship. But now it looked like one of their new friends wasn't as accepting as they thought.

Bakura growled when he saw Ryou's face tighten in fear, oh the pointy-headed teenager was definitely being maimed now. With something very long and very sharp that cut tiny strips.

Yugi looked at Honda in shock. "You said you didn't have a problem when Yami and I came out." There was a note of hurt in the young duelist's voice.

Honda shifted uncomfortably. "Well that's different man, you and Yami are soul mates. Same with the other Yamis and Hikaris," he added turning to the others. "I don't quite understand it but you guys didn't really get a choice in your destiny and gender or anything. They have that choice and -" Honda gulped eyeing Bakura and Marik slightly. "And – I think it's wrong."

Jou stared at his oldest friend with surprise before his eyes became unreadable. Seto only caught the flash of hurt because he was looking for it. He'd known from the beginning that Jou's monkey friend was homophobic. He'd seen the signs when the gang had 'hung out'. Honda's discomfort when one of the others would touch him. You couldn't live with Gozaboro and not be able to recognise the signs of another homophobe. It was one of the reasons he resisted Jou telling anyone about their relationship. If they did Jou would lose someone who'd been a brother to him during a difficult period of his life. In Seto's mind he agreed with Jou that KC would survive him stepping out of the closet. His only other worry had been Mokuba and that was now resolved.

Jou shot a glance towards him and he smirked slightly. He couldn't comfort his boyfriend now. There'd be time for that later. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't like to see Jou in pain, even if he did have a fun time comforting him.

Everyone was silent as they walked into the club and Jou wasted no time before losing himself on the dance floor.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Jou just slouched on the couch as he watched Yugi pace and rant and rave about Honda in front of him. It was ten am on a Saturday. Nobody should be this emotional right now. Particularly when they'd only gone to bed at four am.

Well he assumed Yugi had only gone to bed at four am. Considering Jou had left the club before him he could only guess what time Yugi and the others had gone home. But following how his night had gone and knowing how Yami and Yugi got after dancing it was a reasonable bet that they did not go straight to sleep. Giving Yugi absolutely no right to be this emotional right now and expecting Jou to respond in a good friend fashion.

Stupid Yugi.

Stupid Seto, for keeping him up until four am. Well no, not really, after all Seto was comforting him about Honda's sudden personality shift, and Seto comforting often lead to other things, much more pleasurable things where Honda was about as important as that grunge you find under your fridge, and often resulted in both of them not getting to sleep until four am.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No," he yawned. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was tired dammit!

"Well could you at least pretend to listen to me?" Yugi had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of him, hands on hips, a rather adorable annoyed pout on his face.

"No," he yawned again.

Yugi gave a rather rude snort before he began pacing again, this time muttering under his breath. Jou blinked a few times before attempting to sit upright. "Look, where's Yami? Doesn't he have an opinion you could rip apart?"

"Yami left. He said something about a store and it being too early and insanity. I wasn't really listening." Yugi replied irritably.

"Ah." So Yug' had already scared off Yami. Damn. He wasn't about to get some help from that corner. Oh well. The good thing about Seto comforting him last night was that now he knew how to comfort Yugi. Obviously without the things that Seto's comforting normally led to.

"Alright. What's your real problem with Honda's sudden shift in attitude?" he tried. Yugi stared at him for a moment before flopping down on the couch next to him.

"I just thought that everyone was really happy for us and now I find out that Honda's been uncomfortable all along. How much more don't I know? And how can he say it's not like I'm really gay!"

"I don't' think he said that."

"It meant it! I mean I love Yami, but just because he's my soul mate and we have all that ancient history doesn't mean that I'm not gay." Yugi sat straight and turned to Jou. "In my entire life I have never ever been attracted to a girl. Ever! So that pretty much told me I was gay. And the fact that I found other guys really hot. And I've had other crushes besides Yami."

"Really?" Jou was surprised. "I thought Yami was the first for you?"

"No." Yugi blushed. "In all honesty I used to have a crush on you. Before I realized I was madly in love with Yami of course."

"Of course." Jou smirked. "So, you had a crush on me? Yug' I'm flattered."

"You're not uncomfortable?"

Jou stared at Yugi in confusion. "Why the hell would I be uncomfortable?"

"You know, having a gay guy say he had a crush on you."

"Yugi, I have never had a problem with you or anyone else being gay. Never. I don't really give a damn about gender. Love is love right?"

"Right!" Yugi smiled brightly, practically bouncing. "I was just a little worried. You know with Honda saying he was fine with it and then everything turning out like this I just thought you might have felt the same way." Yugi's gaze turned serious for a moment. "Jou?"

Jou had flopped back down on the couch after seeing Yugi's bright smile, covering another yawn with his hand. Maybe now he could get some more sleep. When Yugi's soft question registered it brought with it a sinking feeling to his stomach. Suddenly he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"Yeah?" he said slowly.

"Can I ask you a question and you promise to not get angry or offended?"

Jou blanched; damn he knew where this was going. He couldn't lie to Yugi's face. Sure running away or to his back, no problem. But to his face? That innocent baby face? Not that he'd ever call Yugi a baby to his face. Dammit. He knew it was too early for this.

"If you have to."

Yugi squirmed slightly. "It's just, I saw your face last night, after Honda's comment. You looked - hurt, almost."

Jou shrugged, "So? I just found out my best friend was a homophobe. It's normal to be shocked."

"But you weren't shocked Jou. You were hurt, like I was hurt." Yugi paused before ploughing on. "Jou are you gay?"

Jou didn't say anything for a moment choosing to stare blankly at the TV. The radio started to play Britney Spears "Toxic". After an uncomfortable silence Yugi cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Jou, I shouldn't have presumed t"

"I am."

It was soft and barely there. Britney nearly drowned it out so he tried again.

"I am gay." It was stronger.

Everything was silent for a moment before Yugi squealed and threw himself at Jou. With a shout of surprise Jou fell back against the cushions. Yugi's Grandfather appeared at the doorway his face red, a hand to his chest. "What's wrong? Whose been kidnapped?" he cried.

Laughing Yugi ran to his Grandfather. "Nothing's wrong Grandpa. I'm sorry we frightened you."

Solomon relaxed slightly as his grandson smiled up at him though he kept his hand to his chest. "Alright. Just try not to sound as if you're being attacked next time."

Yugi giggled, "I promise, Grandpa."

Smiling Solomon left and Yugi turned back to where Jou was still lying stunned on the couch. The blonde shook his head. "Damn Yugi! You almost burst my eardrum there."

"Sorry." Yugi sat on the floor in front of Jou. "But this is so great. I knew it. I told Yami I thought you were and he said I wasn't to ask that you'd tell us when you were ready but everything with Honda lately I just couldn't help it I just had to ask! This is so cool! There are so many people I can set you up with. There's this guy who comes into the Game Shop regularly who is really cute, and"

"Yug'" Jou held up a hand to stop his friend's babble. He knew this would come next. You spill one bean all the rest gotta follow. "I sorta am…"

"Am what?"

"Already… seeing… someone," he trailed off.

"Oh Kami!" Yugi breathed. "Who? Can I know? How long? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Yug', slow down would ya?" Jou ran a hand through his hair. "This is a little difficult for me. You're probably gonna get angry at me. Considering how angry you were with Honda about holding back."

"No Jou, I promise I won't."

"Okay. I can't tell you who, that's for them to decide. But I can tell you that I've been dating them for just over a year now."

Yugi was silent for a while. The radio played crickets chirping.

"Yug'?" Jou asked uncertainly.

Yugi forced a tight smile.

The crickets grew louder.

"Um," Jou looked around for some escape. Finding none he tried again. "Yug' are you alright?"

Yugi kicked him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jou cried grabbing his shin. Yugi didn't answer, instead he started pacing, ranting and raving again.

"A year! You've been dating a guy for a year and you never told me? Even Yami and I haven't been dating that long. Not even Bakura and Ryou and I thought they were the first. A year! What were you going to do? Go your entire life without telling your friends you're in a serious committed relationship. I bet you wouldn't've even invited us to the wedding. Ha! You probably wouldn't even tell us you were getting married. A whole freaking year and you never even hinted!"

It was the closest Jou had ever come to hearing Yugi swear. He decided to just sit quietly and pray.

Eventually Yugi stopped and took a deep breath. Then another. Finally he turned to face Jounouchi.

He smiled. "I'm over it."

Jou just stared at him in shock and blinked. Then he blinked again.

"I mean it certainly explains why you left so early last night. You probably went to him right?"

Jou nodded.

"And I suppose that's the reason why I had to call your mobile since you weren't at home?"

Jou nodded. Then something registered.

"You called my home? Yug' I said to never call there."

"I know Jou, but I needed someone to talk to about Honda and its okay. No one answered. I swear."

Jou looked at him carefully, "no one answered? Really?"

Yugi nodded his head violently, "really."

"Okay." Jou settled back on the couch. Crossing his arms he pouted, "Humph, so much for not getting mad at me."

"Whose mad at you?"

Jou and Yugi looked to see Yami in the doorway, a shopping bag in one hand and a wary expression on his face.

"YAMI!" And with that warning Yugi launched himself at his darker half.

Yugi's legs wrapped around his waist, a shopping bag in one hand, and Jou looking like he wanted to bury himself somewhere in the recesses of the couch, Yami heard the whole of that morningss revelations.

Still grinning madly, and occasionally giggling, Yugi unwound himself from Yami and taking the shopping bag went to make lunch for everyone while Yami sat himself next to Jou on the couch.

"So, a year?"

"Yep."

"Can I guess?" Yami already had a good idea of who Jou's boyfriend was but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Please don't. I've had enough emotion for one morning. I'm tapped out, _and_ still sleepy. I don't know how you handle him."

"The perks make it worthwhile."

"Ah."

A comfortable silence fell as both boys sat back listening to Yugi putter around in the Kitchen, and Grandpa greet a customer in the Game Shop. Jou was just ready to fall asleep when Honda walked into the living room looking uncomfortable. Yami was immediately on his feet.

"Yami, Jou." Honda greeted hesitantly. He held up a hand as Yami started to speak. "Please, Yami. I've already heard what you're going to say from Grandpa. I'm not here to cause anymore problems, I just want to explain myself."

Yami regarded him for a moment, his crimson eyes narrowed. "Very well." Yami bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I'll tell Yugi."

As Yami left the room Honda fell onto the couch next to Jou who hadn't moved once. It occurred to him that he hadn't left this couch since he arrived at Yugi's. Maybe he needed more exercise? Nah, Seto gave him enough of a workout as it was.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Damn am I glad to see you." Honda swiped a hand across his face. "I've already been to Ryou's and I'm heading to Malik's next and I just need to talk to someone normal for a couple seconds."

"Normal?" Jou's voice was hollow as he sat up straight. He didn't want to do this. Not now. "What do you mean normal?"

"You know. _Hey Mama, nice hoochies!_ A normal guy."

"Are you saying Yug' and the others aren't normal?"

Honda laughed. "Well it ain't exactly natural now is it?"

Jou turned away. He just wanted to pretend that Honda hadn't said anything last night. He just wanted to laugh with his bestest friend from childhood. He rubbed his head as a dead weight settled in his stomach and he stood up with a groan.

Honda stopped laughing. "What's with you man? Come on. I said last night that I know they can't help that their soul mates just happened to be guys."

"Soul mates don't mean anything. There's nothing wrong with being gay, Honda." Why couldn't he look at him?

"Come on Jou."

"No."

"Don't tell me you're gonna have a go at me too? I've been hearing all morning how love is love and all that crap."

"Love _is_ love," came Yugi's voice from the doorway. He was standing hand in hand with Yami. "And just because Yami is my soul mate and a guy doesn't mean that I wasn't gay before, Honda."

"Yugi, come on. You liked Anzu."

"No, Honda, I only ever cared for Anzu as a friend." Yugi shook his head sadly.

Honda turned to Jou, "Come on man, help me out. We used to laugh about how things were gonna be when Yugi and Anzu got together."

Jou shook his head. Finally he looked at his friend and wished he hadn't. Honda was like a stranger to him. He gritted his teeth. Honda was his friend but damn if he didn't have gay pride. He hated intolerance.

"Yugi's gay, Honda. So is Yami and Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, they're all gay. And I agree with Yugi, love is love, gender doesn't give a damn."

Honda stood up angrily. "What is this? You can't tell me you're a fag too. Cause I know you've had a thing for Mai ever since Duelist Kingdom. How can you tell me that you'd want a guy over that?"

"My preferences have nothing to do with this." Jou shouted.

Honda snorted in disgust. "I came here to tell Yugi and Yami that I really don't care what they want to do. I can handle them being like this because they can't help it. But you can't tell me that you think one guy shoving his dick up another guy's ass is your idea of a good time?"

"Get out of my house."

Solomon's harsh voice caused the four boys to look up in shock. He was standing in the doorway to the Game Shop breathing hard, his face a mask of fury. When no one moved he took a step towards Honda.

"Get out of my house, Honda Hiroto." Each word was soft and pointed.

Everyone waited in silence until the soft tinkling of the Game Shop bell just before Honda slammed the door behind him. Jou wouldn't look at anyone. Yami had a protective arm around Yugi's waist and Solomon couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Finally Yugi broke the silence. "Lunch is ready."

Solomon nodded and went to close the Game Shop and Jou broke out of his reverie.

"I'm just gonna go, Yug'."

Yugi stared at his friend for a long moment before nodding. Without another word Jou left. They could hear him saying goodbye to Solomon before the bell sounded again. Yami gently squeezed his little light.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure that where he's going he'll be well taken care off."

Yugi looked at Yami before smiling slightly. "You're right Yami."

Solomon walked back into the room. "Alright boys, lets eat."

* * *

Seto wasn't home when Jou reached Kaiba Manor. He had known this, but right now Jou was to pissed to care. He wanted his boyfriend. Now! Pounding up the stairs he went into Seto's bedroom and slammed the door. He'd never been this angry before. How could Honda be like this! How had his best friend turned out like this? Why hadn't he seen it coming? He wanted to break something, anything. He grabbed his glass from beside the bed and flung it at the wall. It made a nice shattering sound that soothed his nerves for a moment, before he had to run to the balcony and just scream. He screamed out all his pain, fear, and longing. Pain at losing his friend, fear of the future and longing for what had been and could never be again.

By the time he had shouted himself hoarse the sun was setting and he was leaning exhausted against the railing, tear tracks on his face. A soft sound alerted him to someone behind the balcony doors. He turned to see Mokuba staring at him, eyes wide with fear. Climbing to his feet he forced a smile. "I'm okay kid. It's alright." His voice came out as a rusty croak but it was enough to draw the twelve year old onto the balcony. This was not how he wanted his first visit to the house when Mokuba knew about Seto and him to go.

"I called Nisama. He should be here soon."

"You shouldn't have bothered him." Damn.

"Why not? Is he the one who did this to you? I told him not to mess this up." Mokuba started working himselfinto a fit. "He was finally happy and then he goes and does this. Don't worry Jou whatever it is I'll talk to him, I'll make him see that – why are you laughing?" Now the kid sounded indignant as Jou continued to weakly laugh.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. Seto didn't do this. I'm just upset about a certain homophobic jackass who used to be my best friend."

"Oh Jou. I'm so sorry about Honda." Mokuba flung himself at Jou in a fierce hug. Jou gave a small smile and hugged him back tightly. This he thought is what it would have been like to grow up with Shizuka.

"I thought I told you not to go looking for Honda." A tired voice came from the open doors.

Seto watched his little brother and Jou for a while before speaking. Those incompetent idiots who worked for him had managed to crash the main server and he'd only just gotten everything fixed. All he wanted was a hot shower and bed. The last thing he needed was a distraught puppy. Jou eyed him carefully. It sometimes surprised Seto how perceptive Jou had become of him.

"I didn't go looking for him. He dropped by Yugi's and things got a little heated. You look like crap."

"Thank you. Are you staying?"

"If I can."

Mokuba beamed as he led Jou inside.

"Now you don't have to worry. I've had the glass cleaned up and now I'm going to leave you two alone and play video games. Have fun." With a wicked smirk, Mokuba left.

"Have I ever mentioned I really like your little brother?"

"He does have a few redeeming qualities."

"You really do look like crap. Want a back rub? One time offer."

Seto smirked.

* * *

After his back rub and a nice long shower, Seto was just laying down next to his sleeping puppy when Jou's phone rang. With a curse he kicked Jou to wake him up and turned on his side. Jou grunted slightly before reaching blindly for his phone.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

Seto groaned. He wanted to sleep.

Suddenly Jou shot upright "What? Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible. Yeah don't worry. Yeah. See-ya."

Jou hung up the phone and began to race around the room searching for his clothes. Why could he never undress in one place? Noooo! It had to be more fun undressing while you were moving around!

Seto rolled over and regarded Jou with a bleary eye. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jou looked at Seto as if just seeing him for the first time. "I need you to drive me to Domino Hospital."

"Why."

"Cause it'll take to long to walk and the buses don't stop here."

God Jou was an idiot when he wanted to be. "No, I mean why?"

Jou paused a lost look on his face.

"Because Grandpa's had a heart attack."


	3. Chapter Three

Hi again! Considering that every time I've posted I've found mistakes from poor proofreading. From now on my sister is going to read each chapter before I post so any mistakes will be her fault. Yeah!

Thank you all so much for the really nice reviews – I blushed!

Anyway enough about me and on to Chapter Three! (Hi ho hi ho its off to work we go di de di de di de di de hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho!)

Chapter Three:

Jou was on his mobile as Seto sped through the streets of downtown Domino heading towards the Hospital. It didn't matter that he wasn't paying attention to street signs. It was past one on a Sunday morning, Domino might as well have been a ghost town.

Jou had already called Ryou and Malik who had decided to wait until they knew something further so as not to overwhelm Yugi. Privately he thought that was the best choice. No one really wanted to deal with a cranky Bakura or Marik at the moment. Right now he was speaking with Anzu who as soon as she had heard the news, started crying and promised to be there as soon as possible.

With a sigh Jou closed his mobile and settled back in his seat. His eyes held a dazed, hollow look as if he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Seto glanced at him briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. His voice had been dead to.

"What is it?"

Jou shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Seto snorted as they pulled into the car park, "Liar. Do you want me to come in with you?" He switched off the ignition.

"Yeah."

"What will Yugi say?"

"I don't really think he'll care right now. But later he'll piece things together. I told him today that I was dating a guy so unless you don't want them to know…?"

"Come on."

Seto led the way towards the hospital administration desk and proceeded to bully the very nice nurses aid for information regarding Yugi's grandfather. The poor woman was in tears protesting that she really didn't know anything, no one ever told her anything by the time Yami came down to reception. He didn't even blink when he saw Seto there, both him and Jounouchi looking like they had hurriedly dressed. Now was not the time to gloat.

"Hey guys." He said with a tired smile. Jou immediately went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Grateful, Yami squeezed his hand gently before turning to Seto. "Yugi's waiting this way."

Yami led them to the second floor waiting room where there was a small ball of agitated energy bouncing on a hard plastic chair. Yugi didn't even look up as they entered, just continued to stare at the top of his knees that were now level with his eyes. He didn't even look when Jou knelt in front of him.

"How is the old man?" Seto asked turning to Yami ignoring his glare.

"They haven't told us. Right now I'm more worried about Yugi. He hasn't spoken since we arrived, he hasn't even cried." Yami allowed a weak look to float across his face. "I don't know how to comfort him. Normally to protect him I'd just send someone to the Shadow Realm, but how do I help him now? I can't protect him from death and others dying."

"Jou will help him. He has a way of giving people just what they need."

"High praise coming from you, cousin. I hope our family plight didn't interrupt anything important."

"Don't call me cousin, and since you brought it up you are interrupting my supposedly first night of real sleep in a week."

"You have my _sincerest_ apologies."

Jou rested his head on the shins of his best friend as he ignored the conversation between Yami and his boyfriend, silent tears running down his face. While Yami was fully dressed, Yugi still had his pyjama's on. The suns and moons made him look even more like a child and the image broke Jou's heart.

"Hey Yug'."

A small hand fisted in his hair and Jou placed his arms around Yugi drawing him down onto his lap just holding him as the boy began to cry.

Yami instantly stepped forward but Seto reached out a hand to stop him shaking his head. Together they watched Jou rock Yugi, whispering comforting words as they sat on the waiting room floor.

* * *

By the time morning arrived Anzu had come and gone with a promise to return as soon as more news was heard. Jou had moved from the floor onto one of the chairs and was now staring blankly at the wall. No words had been spoken about what had happened; Jou just let Yugi cry until the boy had fallen asleep. Sometime during the night Yami had left and returned with a set of clothes for his aibou and right now Yugi was changing while Seto attempted to find some decent coffee and phone Mokuba.

Yami and Yugi returned just as Seto was handing Jou a cup of coffee. Yugi's eyes were swollen and red from tears and tiredness. With a sigh he sunk into the seat next to Jou and rested against his best friend.

"Thanks for coming Jou."

Jou blinked the dazed look from his eyes and swung an arm around the little duelist's neck. "Anytime bud."

Seto rested a hand on Jou's shoulder and his boyfriend gave him a grateful smile.

Yugi looked between the two of them and for the first time gave a real smile.

"I mean it Jou. I know Grandpa would be glad that you're here to. You're family." Yugi hugged him. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for."

Jou's eyes got suspiciously misty at that point and he hurriedly got to his feet.

"Ditto Yug'." He said roughly, swiping at his eyes before leaving the room.

Seto rolled his eyes and followed him.

Yami smiled as he took Jou's seat. "I think you just made him very happy Yugi."

Yugi's eyes turned solemn. "It's true Yami. I love you more than anything, but I don't know what I'd do without Jou. Now, I just wish someone would tell us what's happening with Grandpa. Surely it shouldn't take this long. If – if anything – _bad_ – had happened they'd have told us. Right?" There was a slight quaver in his voice.

Yami squeezed him gently; "yes aibou, if that had happened we would have been told. Think of this wait as a positive thing. It means that there is hope."

"Messer's. Mouto?" A doctor with a clipboard stood in front of them, a solemn expression on his face. Yugi's face tightened.

* * *

Seto caught up with Jou just as he reached the hospital chapel. The blonde kept rubbing at his eyes as he turned away from Seto.

"What's the matter with you now? I would have thought Yugi thinking of you as a brother would be classified as a good thing."

Jou laughed bitterly. "It is. It really is. God I feel such a mess these days."

"You look it."

Jou made a face. "It's just, oh shit … It's all falling apart."

Seto leaned against the chapel wall, watching the light coming through the stained glass window rest on his puppy. Silence claimed the two teenagers. Jou fidgeted, running a hand across the dark wood of the chapel pew. Watching as it slowly changed to a warm dark honey as the room began to fill with light. A few of the candles lit by people keeping vigils during the night flickered.

Suddenly Jou let out a shout of anger and punched the wall. "Why? Why is this happening? What did Gramps do to deserve this!"

Seto snorted.

"What did you expect? He's an old man. His heart was bound to fail eventually."

Jou whirled on his boyfriend.

"Could you please attempt to not be an asshole about this?"

Seto's face tightened and he drew himself up to his full height.

"Considering the fact that I neither care for the old fool nor he for me, you should be grateful I'm missing work that needs to be done to be here for you. If that isn't enough I will just leave. But don't expect me to start spouting platitudes that would be false, pup."

Jou sighed wanting to find release for his anger but not wanting to say something he'd regret. Even after a year Seto was still skittery – like a wounded puppy. He'd spent the past year trying to get Seto comfortable being around someone who wasn't Mokuba, convince him he was someone who wasn't going to hurt him. He closed his eyes as a corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk. Waiting a moment he opened them and stared at his boyfriend. Silently he walked over to Seto and put his arms around his neck resting his body flush against his. Seto didn't respond, just stood staring over Jou's shoulder, eyes cool.

"I know," whispered Jou. "I know you're just here for me. But my family's falling apart, Seto. Again."

"Poor orphan pup."

Jou hit Seto's shoulder as the taller teen finally rested his hands on Jou's hips.

"You're hopeless," he whined. "Everything I've clung to for the past couple years is crumbling."

"Then do what you have to. Rebuild."

Jou sighed against Seto's shoulder before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "I guess this time it'll be easier," he whispered against his lips. "After all, now I have you."

Seto smirked. "Yes you do."

"I love you, Kaiba Seto."

Jou felt Seto tense. That was the first time either of them had admitted being in love. Leaning his head against Seto's shoulder he placed both his hands over Seto's.

"Don't get all moody on me now, Seto. You know I love you even if this is the first time I've said it. Just as I know you love me even as I know that you'll most likely never say it."

Slowly the tension fled from Seto's body and he rested his head against Jou's. "I suppose that must be the reason I put up with you."

"Yeah yeah, like you're so easy to get on with."

Seto merely smirked as he brought Jou's damaged hand to his lips.

"We should get back. They might have heard something."

"As you wish."

When Jou and Seto returned to the waiting room they saw Yugi sobbing on Yami's lap. Jou immediately went to his friend's side and was surprised when Yugi looked up with a bright smile.

"He's all right. Jou he's all right."


	4. Chapter Four

Hi guys!

So sorry for the long wait but at lot of stuff has been happening lately and it's all consuming – not to mention I've had huge writer's block, still have actually but I'm gonna plow through it so if this sucks – me so sorry

As always Me don't own Yu-gi-oh (This was actually on the other chapters however I kept finding mistakes and reloading to change mistakes and then I always forgot to put the disclaimer back up - just a side bar)

* * *

Chapter Four:

Mokuba tried hard to hold back his giggles as Seto glared at his boyfriend from where he was bundled up in his bed. Jou just smirked as he lent against the doorframe trying hard not to laugh as Seto went into a coughing fit.

"Who would've thought – the big bad CEO bought down by a case of the flu."

"Get out," wheezed Seto.

Jou laughed a little and walked over to the bed.

"Not a chance blue-eyes. You're stuck with me until you get well."

"I don't get sick." Seto's voice was tinny and he sounded like a three year old who wanted a cookie.

"Well that's not something you're gonna be able to say again."

Seto turned away from his boyfriend causing Mokuba to lose control as he burst out laughing. Dodging a flying pillow he left his brother in Jou's capable hands.

Jou sighed as he took a seat next to Seto. "You should've told me you weren't feeling well Seto. I coulda helped out with 'Kuba at least."

"I don't need help."

"Don't be a jackass. Mokuba says you have a fever and you've been looking like crap for ages. You don't always have to be the strong guy any more."

"Don't patronize me." Seto glared at Jounouchi who glared back.

"I do not patronize you. I love you. I want you to get well, so for once in your life shut up, lay back and concentrate on getting better you asshole." Jou kissed his boyfriend on the forehead as Seto refused to look at him. "I'm gonna get you some panadol to make you more comfortable. I don't want to see you move a finger while I'm gone, and under no circumstances are you to touch your laptop."

"I don't take orders from mutts."

Jou clenched his teeth, "I'm gonna forgive that 'cause you're sick but don't push it. Why won't you just let me take care of you for once."

"And how long before the knife's in my back."

Jou stood up, pain flashing briefly in his eyes before they closed off.

"Fine, you lay there and feel sorry for yourself. I'll get the panadol and hopefully you'll be civil when I get back!" He was at the door before he heard Seto mutter behind him.

"We don't have any."

"Any what."

"Panadol."

"How the hell could the richest guy in Domino not have any panadol?"

"I just told you we don't get sick, idiot."

Jou sighed, "Fine, I'll get some from the store, no moving!"

Jou walked out of the store, medicine in hand, Seto's wallet in the other. Yugi kept telling him he needed to be more careful with his money and the little guy was right. He could have sworn he'd had some cash but then again he did buy that new card last week, and that shirt, and those shoes, and hell, he needed to be more careful with his money. He'd have to get to an ATM so he could pay Seto back. But that could wait 'til tomorrow. Maybe by now Seto had calmed down enough not to treat him like an enemy.

A flash of white and the sound of heels running caught his attention. He saw a lithe figure run into a nearby alley a group of three guys rushing after her. Placing the medicine next to the wall he took off after them. He'd grown up in alleyways, run with a gang. That girl was in a lot of trouble if he didn't help her.

He turned the corner just in time to see her fall and the three guys surround her. Her white shirt was stained with what looked like blood and her skirt was ripped up one side. One of the guys, the tallest, who greatly resembled an ox, kicked her into the wall.

"Fucking cock-sucking fag."

Jou blinked in surprise as he stopped just behind them. _Fag?_ Oh yeah. Close up what he'd initially thought was a girl was actually a guy dressed in drag. A really hot guy dressed in drag!

The smallest in the group bent to strike him when Jou grabbed his arm from behind. "I don't think so bud."

Jou shoved the smallest into a wall knocking his head hard against the bricks – not enough to kill him; just enough to make sure Jou wouldn't have to worry about him. The ox had turned at Jou's voice and was now watching him warily. Oh yeah though Jou. It had been ages since he'd had a decent fight. Seto didn't count – he didn't want to hurt Seto, which often wound up with Seto winning and gaining the mistaken impression Jou was a lousy fighter. These guys were going down.

The ox charged at him with a yell as the middle tallest just stepped back from the fight. Jou stepped to the side as the bull thundered past grabbing him around the waist and using the momentum to swing the guy into the garbage that lined the alley. A resounding thunk echoed indicating that he too was down for the count. Jou turned to the third member and dropped his stance in shock.

"Honda?"

Honda's face was impassive as he just stared at Jou. Jou could barely believe his eyes before the guy lying on the ground groaned and snapped him out of his stupor. Quickly running to the fallen guy he checked for a pulse. It seemed okay. Gently he brushed back the locks of hair and got the second shock of the night.

"Ryou."

Jou shook his head in wonderment – since when did Ryou wear skirts? Since when did Ryou look so good in a skirt? Not the point – get on with it man. Oh damn he wasn't good in emergencies.

"Ryou, hey buddy you okay?"

"Jou?"

"Yeah, dude what happened? Where's Bakura?"

Ryou sat up gently tracing a hand through his hair searching for bumps as he tried to keep up with Jou's questioning.

"I'm okay I think," he gave a shaky laugh. "I though I was a goner for a moment there. Bakura went out with Marik tonight – something about mayhem. When those fellows started attacking me I called out for him but he's on the other side of the city. With his shadow powers restricted he can't just teleport to me. But he's coming. I just told him that I'm okay. He's really worried."

Jou smiled slightly at the small smile that crossed Ryou's face at that comment. Sometimes the albino was still a little surprised and pleased that Bakura actually worried about him. Ryou and Bakura reminded him so much of him and Seto. Leaving Ryou to rest against the wall after checking for any serious injuries Jou turned to Honda who was still standing just inside the alley.

Walking up to his oldest friend he took a deep breath and then punched him in the face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Jou punched him in the stomach.

"This is you accepting the Yami's and Hikari's?"

Jou went to punch him in the face again when Honda caught his wrist. His face was twisted in an ugly look.

"Look at him dude, he's dressed like a fucking whore – this is way beyond destiny – that's disgusting."

Jou threw Honda offa him, "The only thing disgusting here is you, _dude_."

Honda stared at him in shock. "How can you protect a fucking fag like this man, I'm your best friend."

"Friend or not, Honda, the next time you want to attack a _fag_, attack me!"

"No way – you're not – "

"That's right old buddy – I'm gay."

"But Mai?"

"Mai's a sister to me asshole."

"There's no one. You're not - you're lying to me. Tell me you're lying to me. No friend of mine is gay!" Honda's voice rose with every word, "take it back. Take it back or I tell your Dad!"

"Like he'd give a damn about anything to do with me. Get away from me Honda. I can't look at you right now." Jou turned his head to the side furiously willing the stone mask to stay on his face.

Honda spat at Jou. "As if I'd ever want to look at a fucking fag."

Staring at Jou for a moment longer Honda sighed and then left.

Quietly Jou headed back to Ryou – the pale haired boy's eyes were wide with surprise and sympathy.

"I'm sorry Jou," he whispered.

Jou knelt down next to him, leaning against the brick wall. "It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"But it always hurts when it does."

Jou laughed bitterly.

Ryou decided to change the subject. "I didn't know you were gay?"

Jou laughed again, but this time there was warmth in it. "No one does, 'cept Yami and Yugi – and now obviously you and Honda."

"Yes, I suppose so. Are you dating anyone?"

Jou blushed, "yeah actually."

"Really? Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask who?"

"Uh, I don't know if I should tell you."

"May I guess? It helps to deal with the pain in my head."

"Oh god – I'm such an idiot? Do you want anything – I got some panadol?"

"You carry medication with you?"

"Ah no. I just bought it. I better get it will you be okay for a bit?"

"Sure, Bakura's almost here and then I can guess who your mystery beau is."

"Sure, whatever." Jou grinned before running to retrieve his bag.

As he headed back to the alley he caught site of Bakura and Marik dashing around the corner before he heard Ryou assure them he was all right. Reaching the group he cleared his throat.

Ryou glanced up at him with a smiled. Bakura had a possessive arm around his Hikari's waist, while Marik was gently running a hand through Ryou's hair. Uncharacteristic behaviour for the Yami's but Jou was glad to see it.

"So who are you dating Jou?"

"Geez you cut right to the point don't ya?"

"Well it's the only reason Bakura hasn't taken me home yet – I want to know."

"Can't it wait until you're better?"

"No." Ryou smiled sweetly, "Is it Otogi?"

Jou face vaulted before gagging, "Oh god no. That's just sick and wrong, Ryou, sick and wrong."

"Well then the only other person I can think of is Seto."

Jou immediately blushed bright red.

"Why the hell are they the only two you can think of?"

"Actually I can't see you and Otogi together I just wanted to see your reaction. I always knew you and Seto would make a wonderful couple."

"Yeah yeah, well he's not so wonderful right now – in fact he's a pain in the ass right now. I'm outta here. He's got the flu and if I leave him alone too long he tries to get his laptop back. Hope you feel better soon and don't worry about those guys again okay. I'll spread the word that Jounouchi doesn't accept that kind of stuff. I still carry a little weight in this area."

"Thank you Jou."

"Thanks Mutt."

Jou growled at Bakura before a wicked grin crossed his face, "by the way Ryou – you look wicked hot in that miniskirt!"

Bakura blanched and went to dive for Jou while Ryou and Marik started laughing and Jou hightailed it out of there laughing his head off.

* * *

(You're really lucky – I wasn't originally going to write a fight scene cause I think I'm crap at it and I think this one turned out to simple anyway but I did it! Yeah for me – huggles.

Sorry it's so short but it's been ages since I've posted and I just had to get something up! TTFN)


	5. Chapter Five

Hello all! This was originally going to be the second last chapter 5/6 obviously BUT because I am a lazy sod and the computer's been a son of a donkey blah blah blah it is now 5 of 7 cause I'm cutting this chapter in half - you guys get a cliffie! Aren't I just grand. However it has been proofread - ANY mistakes must be directed at my sister Sarah! She loves you all too. She's a Harry Potter fan - she's turned away from the light. But I love her stillsies.

On we go! (I do not own: Disclamer)(I don't even own my own car)(My car broke down - sorta - It wouldn't start (My mum says - it's her old car - that the steering wheel gets stuck but IT WOULDN'T START sob!)

Chapter Five:

Jou ran the street leading to Kaiba's still chuckling about Ryou. His British friend wasn't the first guy he knew to run around in women's clothing. Back in his first gang he'd been on his first "solo mission". He could still remember the screams and blood – still had nightmares – but he'd survived it 'cause of Stephen. Stephen had been assigned to go with him. Sort of his backup. He remembered stopping in an alley just like the one he'd found Ryou in. He'd been trying not to throw up, the knife burning in his hand. Stephen had come up to him and guided him to sit. He then proceeded to talk for hours about mindless things, philosophical, logical, science theories, his family. Everything. Then he mentioned his little habit for wearing women's clothing. It'd been the first Jou had laughed – even though it was more a harsh sob rather than a happy laugh – in a long time.

Keying in his code at the gate Jou trudged up to the front door. His boyfriend really needed to get a shorter driveway. Glancing quickly at his watch Jou cursed. He'd been gone almost an hour. At least Seto might have cooled down by now. If he was really lucky the billionaire may even be asleep. Toeing off his shoes he headed toward the kitchen.

Ten minutes later (I'm in a mood: deal with it!)

Pushing open the door with his shoulder Jou peeked in to see Seto quietly watching television – stock reports what else? Shaking his head slightly at his boyfriend's single-mindedness, Jou rebalanced the tray he was carrying and walked into the room.

"And how is sleeping beauty doing?"

Seto merely scowled at him before returning his gaze to the TV.

"Oh, you're in a better mood I see." Jou placed the tray on the table next to Seto's bed and rested a hand against his forehead. Brushing his hand through the dark brown strands he was relieved that Seto's temperature hadn't gone up even if it hadn't gone down. Surely that was good? Right?

"Now I bought you some medicine and a very interesting bedside story."

"I will ruin you." Seto's voice was still hoarse but the enforced bed rest had made him more comfortable. Not that he'd ever mention that to Katsuya or anything.

"Fine if you're going to be like that then I won't tell you about Ryou's interesting little hobby that I discovered single-handedly defending him from three very fearsome hoodlums." Jou began in a fake posh voice. Losing the façade he reached for the panadol and a glass of water. "One of whom was my previous ex-best friend and beloved brother Honda. Who now after me punching him a couple of times knows that I'm gay."

Jou shoved the panadol into Seto's mouth and forced him to drink the water ignoring the disgruntled look and attempted bite. The previous hour just kept running through his head. Breathing quickly he tried to keep control of his anger. That's what he was supposed to do. Be grown up – in control. No matter how much he wanted to scream like a baby and hide in the closet.

"By the way I borrowed your wallet. I'm outta cash for the moment. I'll pay you back tomorrow." Jou returned the glass to the table not noticing Seto's tightened posture.

"I see."

"You see what?" Jou asked, lifting a hand to Seto's hair. He was surprised when Seto grasped his hand in a crushing grip.

"Ow, Seto what the hell? That hurts!"

"Good. Hurt them before they hurt you – it's what I was taught best after all."

Jou stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you on?"

"I see it now. I can't believe I let myself believe – you're only here for my money after all."

Jou's eyes immediately flashed as he drew himself up.

"You bastard."

Seto let out a humourless chuckle as he threw Jou from him. He was weakened in his ill state but still strong enough to send Jou tumbling to the floor."

"You were better than the others. You sure as hell lasted longer."

Jou continued to stare at him from the floor.

"I borrow a couple of bucks for panadol which I've already promised to payback and suddenly I'm a gold digger?"

Seto merely glared at him, his eyes flat and icy. The same ice they'd held before Yami had banished the evil inside of him.

Carefully Jou climbed to his feet, his face blank.

"I don't care if you're sick Seto, that goes too far. When you're better and not such an asshole, you know how to find me."

Quietly and quickly Jou left the room. Seto merely stared after him. So he was right. The instant he'd been found out Katsuya had left. But somehow Seto couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done the very worst thing he could. Especially since he knew he'd been wrong. It was never easy for Kaiba's to admit to being wrong.

Jou refused to let the tears fall as he walked through the depressing halls of Kaiba Manor. He'd been crying far too much lately. Now he just needed to get away from Seto, away from everyone and work out his anger against the world. And he'd see. He'd finally see if Seto was as invested in this relationship as he was. Jou ignored Mokuba's cheerful call as he passed the living room. He ignored the boy's questions as he followed him to the door and he just left. As soon as the door was closed behind him he began to run.

Mokuba stared at the c door in confusion. Jou never ignored him. In fact, Jou never left here looking as though he were going to cry. Arrived certainly, particularly because of Honda, but never left. Mokuba had known about the two's affair longer than he'd let on to his brother. He'd wanted solid evidence before confronting Seto just in case his niisama was prepared to lie. The thirteen year olds eyes narrowed. _Seto. _Climbing the stairs two at a time Mokuba barged into Seto's room causing his brother to start in surprise and hidden hope that quickly died when he saw it wasn't Katsuya.

"You," began Mokuba softly, "are – the – biggest idiot – on the face – of the – PLANET!"

Leaving in a spectacular fashion similar to his arrival Mokuba headed for the nearest phone. He had some calls to make to some very creative ancient Egyptians. Maybe now his brother would get the wake up call that would actually wake him up!

* * *

Short I know - like above it's cut in half! However I will endeavour to get the rest out asap - I just got to steal a computer that lets me type (I'm at UNI library) Seriously you have to stalk people. I sit behind them and stare at the back of their heads until they get scared and leave!

I want to shout out to all my lovely reviewers - y'all so supportive. Plus I would like to ask for CC. I won't flame or complain but I really want to know if my writing is LAME (I can rhyme!)

THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!


	6. Chapter Six

I found this really hard. I don't normally think of things from Seto's point of view. Jou's is just far more fun for me.

But here it is.

Thank you so much for your reviews! And once again I don't own if I did I think everyone would know exactly what Jou and Seto would be doing ALL the time.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Two days later:

It had taken Seto another two days before he could return to his normal routine – namely going to work and school – which was where he happened to be heading right now. To history in fact. And Katsuya. He was about to see Katsuya for the first time since their fight. It was absurd how nervous he felt. It was absurd how much he'd let those Egyptian wannabes get to him. Although that could be explained by the little twinge of guilt he couldn't believe he felt over the way he'd treated Katsuya. The guilt that right now was playing havoc with his insides. He'd born all their disgust with the traditional Kaiba sneer but he couldn't deny how much their words had affected him. Even though he had returned the favour when Yugi convinced Yami to send him to the shadow realm. Just because he didn't acknowledge his memories around others didn't mean that he didn't use his abilities when he wanted something. It had been worth it to see Yami's face. The Pharaoh was far too arrogant for his own good. Seto resolutely ignored the voice that shouted they had this in common. And Mokuba. The little brat had just leant against his bedroom wall the entire time he was sick glaring. Seto refused to be proud right now. There was time for that later – after Mokuba had gone without his games for a while.

How was it that this little street punk had reduced Kaiba Seto to this? Seto sighed already knowing the answer. Katsuya didn't see Kaiba Seto. He only saw – and loved – Seto. And now Seto needed to fix things. Although it had almost been worth it to see Ryou in a skirt.

Reaching the classroom, as usual he was the first to arrive. Or not. Opening the door he spotted Katsuya sitting in his normal seat staring resolutely at the blackboard. Taking a deep breath no one else would notice Seto walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. Katsuya didn't even acknowledge him. Stifling the annoyance that Jou ignoring him automatically caused, Seto settled comfortably and regarded the classroom. He hadn't quite worked out how to handle the situation yet without apologizing (which was his last option) and he used his time now to work out an approach. Turning he placed his hand on Katsuya's shoulder, "Pup."

Jou immediately grabbed his hand and squeezing hard enough for the bones to creek he hissed, "Don't."

Unprepared and unfocused by Katsuya's violent response, Seto watched as he stood so quickly that his chair flipped backwards as he strode towards the front of the room just as Mrs. Denki walked in. Their teacher blinked in surprise at seeing Jounouchi there actually early before reluctantly agreeing to his request to change seats. He'd already worked it out with another of the students. And she really had no choice. Technically they were integrating and with different people – the whole point behind the seating plan.

Seto narrowed his eyes while hope played leapfrog in his chest. His pup had thwarted his plan, true, but by his reaction he was by no means unaffected by Seto's presence. Meaning that he'd have another opportunity. And there would be another opportunity. Kaiba's were nothing if not focused on getting what was theirs.

At lunch his prey once again successfully eluded him but that didn't stop Kaiba from using his mere presence to affect his boyfriend. After this morning's demonstration Seto was more than willing to anger Jou so much that the boy came to him. Sitting in the cafeteria, which was something he would make Jou pay for after all this was resolved, Domino High's cafeteria was worse than a nuclear waste site, he simply stared at the blonde sitting with his friends.

Jou was hunched over, his shoulders touching his ears as he burned a hole into the tabletop. He didn't even look up when Yugi touched his shoulder. Once again, as he had done numerous times over the past few days, the sweet and innocent King of Games death glared his former rival, merely causing Seto to smirk in reply.

Seto's smirk faded as he watched Honda walk up to Yugi's table, his face dark and focused. He watched as Honda tapped Jou on the shoulder. He watched as Jou stood up warily. And he watched as Honda punched his boyfriend hard enough to send him flying across the lunch table. Seto saw red and without conscious thought he was up and across the lunchroom fast enough to haul Honda up and slam him down onto the table his fists clenched in the brown-haired boy's shirt. Jou's friends were gathered around the fallen blonde except for Yami, Sennen eye glowing on his forehead, anger radiating at the boy who lay gasping under Seto's attack.

"You never touch him, you homophobic bastard." Seto growled watching Honda wince as his hands tightened.

"What the hell do you care?" He wheezed out before a light flashed in his eyes. They widened in shock, "you. You're the one he's dating."

Seto leant close enough so that only Honda could here him. "You ever touch him, or hurt him in anyway again I will destroy you. You know that I can point-dexter."

Dropping Honda in disgust Seto walked over to Katsuya just as he was standing up. Gripping him by the elbow he abruptly led him out of the cafeteria ignoring the stares of half the school and teachers. He briefly saw Yami stop the others from following and made a note to be less hostile for two weeks as a way of saying thank you.

He also ignored Katsuya's continued insults and demands for release. His pup really wasn't in the condition to do anything about it. The blow to his face was already making his left eye swell up. Leading the blonde to the outside water fountain near the cherry-blossoms where their relationship technically started he forced Jou to lean against the wall as he ran the cold over his handkerchief before holding it to the bruised flesh.

Jou stopped fighting him, but still refused to look at him. Seto placed a finger under his chin forcing his face up, but the pup still focused on the ground. Releasing an annoyed sigh, Seto kissed him. For the first time in three days Jou spoke to him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but it was Jou. "Don't think you can just do that and I'll forgive you –"

Seto kissed him again. Jou pushed him away again but Seto merely tightened his grip. Jou couldn't help moaning as Seto's tongue gently traced his lips. Warm fuzzies skipped up and down his spine. Damn he'd missed this. Sighing, he leaned closer deepening the kiss, feeling all his tension melt away. Which is exactly what the egotistical, self-important, annoying bastard that he loved was trying to do! Abruptly he wrenched away.

"-auk no! I can't think when you do that!" Jou ignored the smirk he could see playing around Seto's mouth. All the pain and betrayal of the past few days came rushing back to him. It was time Seto decided if he wanted this relationship or not.

"Fucking stop it, Seto. Do I look like I'm kidding here? I'm sick and tired of being the only one who trusts someone in this relationship. I'm sick of always having to prove myself again and again to you while you just take everything from me."

Seto lost his smirk as Jou's eyes finally flashed with pain. The blonde boy movements grew jerky as he stared at his boyfriend.

"I'm sick of hoping and pretending that you feel even half of what I feel for you – I'm willing to give up a guy who has been a brother to me, my only family, since I was twelve! To stay with you and do you know how much it hurts that I didn't have to even think twice about that? I can just give up Honda, something I never thought possible and is like a knife twisting inside of me but as bad as that is I can't imagine being without you anymore and it's hurting! God Seto it hurts so much! It shouldn't have to hurt!"

Seto watched Jou in the afternoon light. Looked at him properly for this first time in a week. The strain that had affected his normally joyful boyfriend was showing. His entire body was tightly wound and he was no longer clumsy, his fists clenched. His eyes weren't the bright brown of Jou but the fierce gold of Katsuya. The emotional week had begun turning him from his pup back into the punk who had run the streets. Jou had told him his past, every thing he'd done, but for the first time he began to see what his boyfriend really used to be. The strength he'd had when he'd had no one but himself. Jou was right. And that hurt to say – but Kaiba's were nothing if not realists. He may have taken the first step in their relationship but for the past year Jou had initiated every other step. Now it was once again his turn.

Stepping forward Seto placed his hands on Jou's face. Jou closed his eyes, shaking his head. Speaking softly Seto spoke directly into his ear.

"Listen Mutt and listen good. I'm only going to say this once." Seto traced Jou's cheek. "I'm sorry." Jou's eyes opened in surprise. "You were right. And it's taken me far to long. And I'll never say that again." Seto couldn't stop the smirk but he continued. "I never thought I was a coward and I won't be one now. I trust you, Jou and I love you, Katsuya."

Seto kissed him again and this time Jou didn't push him back. Wrapping arms tightly around Seto's neck he held tight. He felt safe. He finally felt safe and like he was home.

Sighing softly Seto began tracing kisses over his pup's neck breathing in the scent he'd missed. "Mine."

Jou grinned and took Seto's face in his hands, "mine."

"Perhaps now the geek squad will stop yelling at me?"

"You deserved it, now shut up!"

Jou pushed Seto back against the wall and kissed him harshly.

Finally pulling back and learning to breathe again Seto rested his hands on Jou's hips, "Was that particularly necessary?"

"Uh huh!" Jou couldn't stop smiling. "Now would you please use your tongue for better things than talking? We're supposed to be making up here."

Seto smiled as Jou's hands began to wander.

* * *

I'm going to write a prequel called "Growing Up" it's where Seto and Jou get together.

One more chapter to go!


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Growing Pains. Thank you so much for sharing the journey of my first fic with me.

Chapter Seven:

Seto hung up the phone with a smirk playing around his mouth. Jou watched him warily from the door of his study. It was the first time they'd be able to speak properly in a fortnight. After their fight and make-up they'd – well more Jou'd – been concentrating on finals. Graduation was creeping up. The past year had gone by wicked fast. But right now Jou had an important problem to discuss with his boyfriend. One he'd have to approach with an air of calm and cool.

"Why the fuck have you bought my attic? (The attic will be explained further in the prologue)"

Oh yeah, very calm, very cool.

"The landlord just told me _KaibaCorp_ is turning the entire building into a damn art gallery!" He spat.

Seto merely arched an eyebrow.

"You don't want somewhere to hang your paintings, pup?"

Jou stalked to his boyfriend's desk and leant his fists on it bringing his face close to Seto's. From this distance he could count all the different shades of blue in his lover's eyes.

"I'd prefer somewhere to live, asshole."

"I knew you weren't the brightest of the bunch but I would have thought that would be quite obvious. You'll live here. You practically do anyway, so why continue to maintain a separate place?"

Jou cocked his head to the side eyes narrowed. Sure his boyfriend had just asked him to move in with him. Sort of. Of course he'd say yes. But the way Seto went about it. Goddamn. Did the man think he was God? Note to self – never ask Seto that question, would most likely get an affirmative response. He wasn't going to let Seto get away with it that easily!

"Maybe that 'separate place' has some good memories for me huh? It was the first place that was entirely mine after I got away from my father. Not even any of my friends know about it. It was the first place you and I slept together. It was special!"

Seto stood up and walked around to gently cup Katsuya's face. If possible the blonde's eyes narrowed further. "And this way it will remain special. The other floors will be converted into space for a gallery showcasing promising new talent from the underprivileged – including your paintings – while the attic will remain untouched. A private space for either you or I when we just want to or need to relax for a while." Seto placed a soft kiss on Jou's lips watching the blonde pout slightly. "I have also purchased the buildings on either side with the plan to turn them into counseling centers and youth homes. The refurbishment should do wonders for the economics of the area. Plus you'll have somewhere to practice your psychology degree I didn't know you were going to study. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a counselor?"

Jou felt all the anger drain out of him. Damn Seto – going around and surprising him by doing great stuff like this. He was definitely moving in now. But how the hell did he find out about his university plans? He hadn't told anyone but the guidance counselor. It had taken him a while to even accept the fact that with a bit more study he would actually have a chance at a scholarship. Jou was mortified to feel his face blush and looked to one side. His hands started to fidget. "It never came up. And I asked you to stop hacking into my school records."

Seto smirked.

"One must keep an eye on one's investments."

Jou half-heartedly shoved him, rolling his eyes, "well then, one should just ask, you annoying bastard. And beside I'm not doing psychology. I'm doing psychology and arts. So there." For good measure Jou stuck his tongue out at Seto. He was pleasantly surprised when Seto accepted said stuck out tongue into his mouth and began caressing it with his own. Surprise quickly turned to delight and Jou returned the kiss full heartedly.

Breaking away to try to remember how to breathe Jou leaned heavily against the desk. Seto rested his head against Jou's neck, inhaling the unique scent that was all his. "So this means you'll be moving in?"

"Hell yeah! But what about the press andwhy were you looking at my records anyway?" Jou asked breathless.

Setostoppednuzzling Jou's neck and reached over to press a button on his laptop. "The press will be dealt with. I have organised a press conference to announce my sexuality and my belief that there are no shareholders close-minded enough to believemy preferences will in anyway affect the way I do business. As to the school records I was just ensuring that the pointy-haired monkey ended up attending school in another time zone. Now if I have finished justifying myself - which you are very privilaged to experience - we can continue." Seto went back to work on Jou's neck.

Jou wished he could come up with some feeling of pain at the thought of Hondabut all he felt was relief and regret. Everyone had made his or her own choices and he was more than happy with his. "That doesn't explain why you were snooping around my files."

Seto sighed and gave up continuing to seduce. Damn Katsuya was stubborn when he wanted to be. Jou smiled at Seto's reaction and leant against him, concentrating on his boyfriend's pulse. Seto reached up a hand to trace it through Jou's hair. "He was flagged by the guidance counselor – anger issues – I noticed your file marked as well, so I checked it out. I also hacked into the university mainframe to see the scholarship list. You're on it."

Jou felt like his stomach had dropped. Jerking away from Seto he looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm really on it? You didn't change it just so I was on it?"

Seto smirked at him again. Jou'd have to talk to his boyfriend about that. It'd be nice to get a smile once in a while. Buthe guessed a smirk was near a smile – they shared three letters when spelt right? Back on track – Seto was saying something.

"That was the plan pup, but I didn't have to change anything. You were already accepted."

"I was accepted?"

The news didn't seem to be penetrating his blonde boyfriend's head so Seto helped it along by hitting him slightly upside the head.

"Ow!" But it had done the trick. Jou's eyes cleared and with a huge grin he punched a fist into the air. "I'm going to university!"

Seto only had a second to brace himself before he was treated to a full body glomp by one very energetic puppy. Then he only just had time to vocally engage locks before Jou drove everything out of his mind but him.

* * *

Jou slouched on the couch at Yugi's while watching Seto on TV with the rest of the gang. Butterflies were flying and crash diving all around his stomach. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Seto had promised they'd stay together regardless of the results of the press conference. The gangwaved to Grandpa as he prepared to leave with an attractive nurse he'd met at the hospital. It was so weird when old people went on dates, but the old man was doing much better. Yugi was even starting to relax when he wasn't in the room with them.

Someone turned the television up louder as the press conference got underway. Ryou was sitting next to him wearing a very fetching pair of purple, woman's high-heeled boots that were currently in Jou's way of the TV. "God-dammit Ryou how many time do I have to tell you to move your goddamn boots? I can't see Seto!"

Ryou pouted before reluctantly dropping his feet to the ground grumbling about how they were going to get scuffed. Bakura merely regarded his hikari out of the corner of his eye. Weird. Weird and Strange. That was the twenty-first century. Weird and Strange. But very attractive in high-heeled boots.

"Would everyone just shut-up. I want to know how the reporters act when he tells them he's gay."

Yami leaned over the edge of the armchair he was sharing with Yugi. "Why Otogi? Planning on coming out as well?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Now would everyone just shut up!" Otogi turned back to the television that was only about a foot in front of him, continuously twirling a lock of his hair.

"Hey Jou, how come Seto agreed to keep the relationship secret if you both thought KC would be fine. I mean you had us to worry about but surely Seto had to have some idea how Mokuba would react?" Yugi asked after a moment.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

"Oh, go watch it in Grandpa's room, 'Togi."

"Fine!" With a glare at everyone the dice master stalked to Gramp's room and slammed the door.

Silence echoed in the room before Anzu giggled. Jou laughed.

"He told me he wanted to be sure we'd pull through something like the media coverage. Really I think he just wanted to know whether we'd make it or not."

"That's so sweet." Anzu smiled around at everyone. Noticing all the couples her smile brightened. "So very very sweet." Her expression changed slightly, "I need a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. I'm so not picky."

The room sweat-dropped at her remark before Jounouchi pulled a scrap piece of paper from his jeans.

"That reminds me, Mai wanted me to give you her new email address. She and Varon ditched each other again and I think she's on the rebound."

Anzu's eyes immediately lit up as she snatched the paper from Jou's hand.

"And speaking of new addresses. Seto asked me to move in so I'm gonna' be living there from now on."

Jou was quite proud of himself - he'd kept his voice even and everything. But he couldn't stop the blush that was staining his cheeks. He saw Yami grin at him and felt relief. He knew Yami knew Seto in a way he didn't. Just as he knew he knew Seto in a way Yami never could. But getting his approval helpt ease the butterflies in his stomach. And as Yugi and Ryou squealed in delighthe shyly grinned.Everything he'd ever wanted - even though he'd never thought this could be what he wanted - was happening. It was way too cool. Just like a movie!

Jou looked around the room watching his friends. They'd been through hell together, to death and back again. But then they'd had Honda with them. It was strange how after being through something like that together, it was something this simple that separated them, as simple as one person loving another. Jou turned back to the television. Watching his boyfriend speak he felt contentment race through him. He'd suffered loss to get to this day – but he knew he'd do it all again in a heartbeat. It was just a matter of growing up. And speaking of growing up…

"Hey Ryou, I heard you were studying fashion design at Uni. Are you sure you won't be to tempted to steal all the clothes?"

Bad jokes were always the best ones Jou thought as he dodged the cushions Ryou was throwing at him and then Bakura when his yami mentioned if anyone was going to be stealing it would be him.

Anzu was begging Yugi to be able to use his computer and Marik and Malik just stared at them all.

The End.

Author note:

Well this is the end of Growing Pains. Sorry short chapter. Please watch for the prequel Growing Up.

I always seem to be making Seto smirk don't I? Oh well he does do it a lot and it looks damn sexy on him too so who's to complain.

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

TTFN Love you all!


End file.
